


The Boy in 24B

by honeyed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyed/pseuds/honeyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis aimlessly climbed the steps to their hall and not-so-surprisingly bumped into Harry. “Four times in one day, you’d think the universe was trying to tell us something.” Louis smirked.</p>
<p>Harry lifted up his keys, “Or we live in the same building?”</p>
<p>or the one where Louis plans his entire life out on paper, but never imagines that he'd meet Harry Styles, a lowly first year, and that it would change his plans completely. there's also some Shakespeare, some James Bay, a few coffee dates, and a hell of a lot of rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See ya around, kid

Louis had always had a plan, and so far, he’d stuck to it pretty well. He’s studying Drama at King’s College in London and he’s in his third year - it’s flown by. He’s getting good marks (not great, but when has he ever gotten great marks?) and he’s going to marry Stan. Stan, his perfect, amazing, Captain of the football team, boyfriend. He even has a plan for his friends. Liam is going to continue to play football with Stan throughout university, and then Stan’s going to play professionally and Liam’s going to be a world renowned biologist. Zayn’s going to sell his many, many novels and be the next [insert cool novelist here] or something, and he’s going to have his own chain of coffee shops across the UK and Ireland (if he has time), all of which will give Louis free muffins for life as a consolation for being the best mate to ever exist. He has each and every one of these plans written out in his vast collection of planners (do not call them diaries unless you want your head disconnected from your body.)

However, meeting Harry Styles was not once written in any of those planners. 

It was freshers night at the local pub and Louis’ best friend, Zayn loved to piss the first years off, so Louis and their other friend, Liam tagged along.

Louis slung his head back in a fit as Zayn poured hot sauce into a few of the fresher’s pints while they weren’t looking. Zayn laughed, screwing the cap back on before grabbing Louis’ hand. “C’mon Lou!” He dragged Louis back over to the table where Liam was sat. 

“You two are proper mental,” Liam, the tall, manly-man of their group said with a smirk. Zayn sat down beside him. “You’re so mean to them.”

Louis watched carefully as a young, curly-haired boy went to pick up his pint. Zayn and Liam watched as the boy put his drink up to his lip, “Wait!” Louis yelled out, startling half the people in the pub. 

The boy’s eyes lit up as he looked over at Louis who was now standing up, staring straight at him. 

“What the fuck, man?” Zayn whispered. 

Louis ignored Zayn and walked over, stopping in front of the boy. “Louis, third year, my mate and I put hot sauce in your beer. I wouldn’t drink it if I were you.” 

The boy looked down at his drink and faked a smile, “Nice welcome to University present,” he said sarcastically, making Louis laugh. “I’m Harry.” He added, sticking out his hand.   
Louis shook it firmly and smiled, turning over to his mates. He mouthed a quick sorry before looking back at Harry. “See ya around, kid.” He said with a wink before rejoining Zayn and Liam at their table.

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Twat.”

Louis shrugged and took a sip of his pint, immediately spitting it out again, “Oh, you fucking git!” He heard people laughing from behind him and sighed. “I hate you.” He cursed at his best mate.

Zayn laughed and let Louis drink his pint in hope that it would help with the burning - it didn’t. “We heading out?” 

Liam nodded, “Let’s hit up Laura’s party before everyone’s too drunk.” They all agreed and got up to leave. Harry smiled at Louis on his way out, saying thank you before he was gone.

 

“Why’d you do that tonight?” Zayn asked as the two of them lay in their beds once they were back in their shared dorm, looking up at the ceiling - a little bit drunk. “It would have been well funny.”

Louis shrugged, turning off his bedside lamp. “Kid seemed nice,” Zayn rolled over in his bed so that his back was facing Louis. “I said I was sorry.” Zayn said nothing. 

Louis had gone out that night with the idea in his head that he was going to mess with some fresh meat, and then get really drunk and pass out with Zayn by his side. He did not have it in his head that he would fall asleep slowly thinking about some first year and the way his stupid fucking face looked and how he thought he was sweet….. too sweet….. really fucking sweet.

This wasn’t in his plan. Louis was going to pretend it never happened, he’d probably never see Harry again anyways. 

 

The next morning Louis was rudely awoken by Zayn consistently tapping on his forehead. “What?” Louis groaned, still half-asleep.

Zayn pushed him hard, “Get up, shit head.”

Louis sighed, “What is it?” He sat up to the sound of many voices and footsteps outside their bedroom door. “What on Earth is going on?” He asked, pulling his glasses off the bedside table, slipping them on. 

“Flood down at the west dorms where all the freshers were located.” Zayn yawned, rubbing his eyes. “They’re moving some of them into the spare rooms up here, and some down at the south dorms.”

Louis groaned, “You’re kidding.”

“I wish.”

“So we’re going to have a bunch of shitty first years in our hall?” Zayn nodded. “Oh for fucks sake, they’re gonna wank off in the shower and get it all up the walls aren’t they?”

Zayn laughed, “I think most of them are girls, might be good for me.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Let’s go have a look shall we?” He stood up, wearing only his pants (which were most definitely tight, white, briefs - what else do you expect?) “Give ‘em a real eyeful,” He laughed, marching his way out of the dorm, coming face-to-face with Harry. The one person he never wanted to see again, yet wanted to see everywhere at the same time. “Hi…”

Harry smiled, hiding the Star Wars print on his pillowcase. “Hullo.”

Louis looked down at the pillow and smiled, “Good choice,” He reached down and confidently snatched the piece of paper out of Harry’s hand. “24B, unlucky… right by the loos,” He swiftly handed the paper back, “See ya around, kid.”

Harry cleared his throat, “You said that last night.” He mumbled. 

“Clearly I meant it,” Louis grabbed Zayn’s wrist and dragged him over to the shared kitchen where Liam was sat with their hallmates, Perrie and Cara. “Fucking freshers…” He said, sitting down beside Perrie.

Cara laughed and slid a mug of tea across the table into Louis’ hand, “They aren’t half loud are they?” She joked, taking a bite of her toast.

Zayn sat on the table, looking down at Louis, “Lou’s friends with one of them.”

“Are you?” Perrie asked, twirling her purple hair between her fingers.

Louis punched Zayn in the shin, “No. I just met him briefly last night… when I saved his life,” Zayn scoffed. “Oh shut up you old sob, just because you can’t get any.”

“It’s hiim?” Liam asked, concerned, “Does Stan know?”

Louis shook his head.

“You should tell him, mate.” Liam asked, taking the last swig of his orange juice before getting up and taking it over to the sink, as a group of freshers entered the kitchen. “There’s two kitchens, this one is at maximum capacity, sorry kids.” Zayn laughed, eyeing the girls up and down in their rather informal attire.

Louis turned around and spotted Harry in the crowd, “Hi Louis.”

“Hello.”

Cara cleared her throat and smiled, watching as the curly boy left with the crowd to find the second kitchen (which didn’t actually exist.) “He’s cute, what room’s he in?”

“24B.” Louis replied without a second thought. 

Cara laughed, “Fucking hell, Lou.”

Louis necked his tea, burning his throat. “Fuck off,” He replied, leaving his mug on the table as he disappeared back to his room. He shut the door behind him and sighed, picking up his jeans from the floor. He slipped them on and found a t-shirt to wear before shoving his phone in his pocket and putting his shoes on. He swung open the door and stepped out, meeting eyes with Harry again. “Fuck dude, you’re everywhere.”

Harry flashed him a smile, “Sorry, couldn’t find the other kitchen.”

“There is no other kitchen.” Louis laughed.

“Oh.” Harry sighed, “Why did-”

“He’s just fucking around with the fresh meat. Look, I’m meeting my boyfriend in town so I’ve got to get going. See ya later.” Louis patted Harry on the shoulder and headed off down the hall. 

 

“Guess who,” Louis said sweetly, putting his hands over Stan’s eyes as he sat on the park bench by the football field. 

Stan smiled, “Johnny?”

Louis’ hands dropped, “Who’s Johnny?”

Stan turned around and laughed, “I’m joking, babe. I knew it was you.” He took Louis into his warm embrace and kissed him lightly. “Look, I texted you, I said I was going to play footy with the boys today and thought we could get dinner or something instead?” Louis’ smile faded, “Sorry, Lou, I’ll call you later.” Stan said as he jogged off onto the field.

“Sure.” Louis said to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets, and started his journey home. 

Louis kicked off his shoes and sat down on his unmade bed. He pulled out his phone and looked at the unread message from ‘Stan <3”, ‘footy with the boys, dinner tonight?xx”. Louis sighed and put his phone down on the bedside table when the door creaked open. 

Zayn came in, looking rather out of place, “Oh, hey mate, aren’t you supposed to be out with Stan?” 

“Football with the boys,” Louis groaned. “Are you okay? You look- oh my god, did you bang a fresher?” He sighed, “Already?”

Zayn laughed and didn’t reply.

“Where’s everyone? Let’s go somewhere.” Louis asked, ignoring the fact that his best mate may have just taken some poor girl’s virginity. 

Zayn shrugged, “I think Pez and Cara went shopping, and uh, Liam’s in his room.”

“Get Liam, let’s go out.”

 

Liam put his empty pint down on the table in front of him, “Remind me why we’re drinking at 1 in the afternoon?” Zayn shrugged. “Are you okay, Lou?”

Louis nodded, staring into his drink, “Who’s Johnny?”

Liam laughed, “Johnny? The guy on the football team?” Louis’ head began to hurt. “What about him?” Louis shook his head and downed his beer.

Perrie and Cara walked into the pub and sat themselves down, putting their shopping on the last remaining chair. “Drinking already, boys?” Cara asked, taking a sip of Zayn’s pint.

Zayn snatched it back, “Yeah, get the next round will ya?”

Cara stuck out her tongue - but obeyed, getting up to get the next lot of drinks. “What are we gonna do about the freshers?” Perrie asked, pulling out her phone. “Cara and I are roomed next to some and they are really fucking loud.” 

Louis smirked, “They’re not all bad.”

“Is this about room 24B?” Perrie asked, her eyebrows raised up to her hairline. “You have a boyfriend, child,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Christ.”

Cara returned with the drinks and sat down, putting her arm around Perrie. “What did I miss?”

“Just Louis being a cradle robber.” Perrie replied with a smirk. 

Louis sighed and stood up, “I’m not a cradle robber, I just said he was nice,” Louis smacked a 20 pound note onto the table and put his jacket on, “I’m going back.” 

Zayn kicked Perrie under the table as Louis left the pub, “Good job.”

 

Louis aimlessly climbed the steps to their hall and not-so-surprisingly bumped into Harry. “Four times in one day, you’d think the universe was trying to tell us something.” Louis smirked.

Harry lifted up his keys, “Or we live in the same building?”

Louis shrugged, smiling. “How are you settling in?”

“Not bad,” Harry nodded slowly, “I’m roomed with Niall Horan.”

Louis shook his head.

“The Irish one…”

Louis shook his head again.

“I think he’s doing music?”

Louis’ nodded his head, “Blonde guy with the guitar.”

Harry laughed, “That’s the one.”

“Where are you headed?” Louis asked, sitting down on the top step. 

“I was just going to go for a walk, I needed some fresh air.”

Louis smiled, “Can I join?”

Harry nodded.

 

They walked and talked for hours, and it was starting to get dark. “Thanks for coming with me, I really enjoyed the company.” Harry beamed. 

Louis nodded slowly, “My pleasure. You’re pretty cool… for a fresher.” He joked.

They walked in silence for a little bit. As they turned a corner, Louis looked up from his feet and saw Stan a few feet ahead with one of the football guys. “Stan?” Louis said quietly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Hi.” He added when Stan saw him.

Stan smiled, “Hi Lou…” He pointed at his friend, “This is, er- This is Johnny. He’s on the team.”

Louis nodded, “Hi Johnny,” He said with no emotion at all. “This is Harry.”

“Are you Louis’ boyfriend?” Harry asked, Stan nodded. “Not cool of you to ditch him today.” Louis elbowed Harry in the side. 

“Not really your place to talk, mate. I don’t even know you.” Stan’s cheeks turned bright red, but Johnny pulled on the back of his jumper to stop him from lashing out. “Who is this kid anyways, Louis?” Stan straightened out his outfit and looked at his boyfriend.

“A friend of mine. He’s a first year, studying English.” Louis pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed Harry’s arm, “We’ve got to go.”

Stan cleared his throat, “Are we still doing dinner tonight?”

“Not tonight, Stan.” Louis dragged Harry practically all the way back home, but let go when they got back to campus. 

Harry rubbed the red mark on his arm and followed Louis up the steps, “Are you okay?”

Louis nodded as they reached the top of the stairwell where they’d met earlier that day, “You’re studying English, are you any good at Shakespeare?”

Harry smiled, “It’s my forte.”

“Meet me at the coffee shop on campus at 11 tomorrow morning?” Harry nodded, and Louis squeezed his shoulder, then walked off up the stairs to his dorm to retire for the night. He found Zayn, Liam, Cara, and Perrie all sitting in there, two on his bed, two on Zayn’s. He sighed and took of his shirt and trousers. “What are you all doing here?” He asked as they all shielded their eyes, (except for Zayn who sees it every morning.)

“We were worried about you.” Liam spoke up, uncovering his eyes.

Louis laughed, “I’m almost 21 and it’s not even 10…”

Perrie rolled her eyes, “Yeah but you left upset,” She looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs, “Is it because I called you a cradle robber?”

Louis shook his head, “No Pez, it’s fine,” He pushed Liam and Cara off his bed and climbed under the covers, “I’m just tired.”

Perrie smiled, “Goodnight, Lou.” As Louis’ eyes closed, Perrie dragged Liam and Cara out of the room quietly. 

“So where were you?” Zayn asked, stripping down to his boxers.

Louis turned over to face Zayn, “Out for a walk.”

“With Stan?”

Louis shook his head, “Nah, he was with Johnny…” Louis rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, “I was with Harry.”

Zayn hopped into bed, “That fresher kid?”

“Yeah, that one.” Zayn switched off the light and joined Louis in looking up at the ceiling.

There was a silence.

“Do you like him?” Zayn asked, softly.

Louis sighed, “Zayn, I don’t like every boy I talk to.”

There was another silence. 

“Do you like him?”

Louis rolled over, “Goodnight, Zayn.”

 

Louis yawned, stretching himself out across his bed. He looked over to see that Zayn had already left so he got up and put his glasses on. He trudged out of this dorm and down to the kitchen where Zayn and Perrie were sat. “Mornin’.” He yawned, and sat down beside Perrie.

“Hey sweetums,” Perrie smiled. “Want a cuppa?”

Louis nodded and looked over at Zayn, “Why are you up so early?”

“Work.” He laughed, “Why are you up?”

Louis smiled, “Meeting Harry, apparently he’s very good at Shakespeare and the auditions are this Friday so he’s going to go over lines with me,” Perrie smiled, handing Louis his tea. “Thanks, Pez.”

Zayn sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Does Stan know?”

Louis shook his head, “Stan doesn’t care.”

The kitchen went pretty silent after that. Louis quickly drank his tea and then headed off to shower. 

 

Louis swung open the door to the coffee shop and stepped inside, looking around for Harry. He saw Zayn working the till and smiled at him. “Hey, what are you doing here?” Zayn asked.

“This is where I’m meeting Harry,” Louis looked around at the muffins, “Can I have a tea, and er- that muffin.” He said, pointing at the biggest blueberry muffin in the display case.

Zayn nodded, “£3.50, please.”

Louis fished around in his pocket for coins, and placed the exact change on the counter. “Man, I can’t wait until you have your own coffee shop and I get free muffins.”

Zayn scoffed as he made Louis’ tea to perfection, “You wish,” He handed Louis his tea and muffin before cocking his head towards the door, “Your date’s here.”

Louis spun around to see Harry walking in, dressed in black skinny jeans and a green flannel shirt button halfway up his torso - he looked good. His hair all pushed to the side, and his dimples on full show as he smiled at Louis, “I’m here.”

Louis nodded slowly, smiling back. “You are.”

They found a booth by the front windows and sat down. Harry pulled out a large stack of Shakespeare plays from his rucksack and placed it on the table, wobbling it. Louis chuckled, “Did you want a drink or something?”

Harry shook his head, “So, what’s the Shakespeare you need help with?”

Louis sipped on his tea and then cleared his throat, “I’m auditioning for the role of Romeo in the school’s production of Romeo and Juliet, the auditions are Friday.”

Harry smiled, “I love that play!” He pulled it out of the pile, and put the rest into his bag. “Which scene do you want to audition with?”

“That’s why I need your help…” Louis laughed.

Harry nodded, “Got it,” He searched through the book in his hands. Louis smiled at the way his tongue slipped out of his mouth as he concentrated, it was cute. But Louis has a boyfriend, so it’s not cute at all, (yes it is.) “This one!” Harry called out in excitement, handing the book to Louis. “Read it.” 

Louis nodded and cleared his throat, “‘Tis torture, and not mercy; heaven is here, where Juliet lives,” He began, Louis could barely concentrate with Harry’s eyes almost physically taking the form of hearts, “-and every cat and dog and little mouse, every unworthy thing, live here in heaven and may look on her; but Romeo may not: more validity,” He paused to lick his lips, “More honorable state, more courtship lives in carrion-flies than Romeo: they may seize on the white wonder of dear Juliet’s hand and steal immortal blessing from her lips, who even in pure and vestal modesty, still blush, as thinking of their own kisses sin; but Romeo may not; he is banished: flies may do this, but I from this must fly: they are free men, but I am banished.”

Harry smiled, “Holy shit, Louis.”

Louis blushed and put down the book, “Was I okay?”

“Okay?” Harry laughed, “You were brilliant, memorize that and you’ve got the part for sure.” 

Harry’s smile was so comforting, like something he’d known his whole life. He liked being with Harry, it made him feel better about himself. “Here,” Louis said softly, breaking his muffin in half, “Sharing is caring.” He pushed one half of the muffin towards Harry on a napkin. 

Harry smiled, “Blueberry is my favourite.”


	2. I'm messy, but I'm good

Louis yawned and rolled over in his bed, looking over at the clock. 7:34 - also known as, really fucking early. It was Monday so unfortunately, Louis had a lecture at 9 on the other side of campus. He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed. He reached over and grabbed his glasses, sliding them on his face before checking his phone. He had 2 missed calls and a text from Stan, ‘what happened last night, babe?xx’. Louis rolled his eyes and locked it, placing it on his bedside table as he stood up. He quietly tip-toed out of the room, careful not to wake Zayn.

“Mornin’,” A voice sing-songed to the right of him, he turned around to see a very sleepy looking Harry. Louis could help but smile. “I like your glasses.”

Louis smirked and nudged Harry lightly, “Fuck off,” He said playfully. “Time for a piping hot pot of tea.” He cocked his head towards the kitchen in hopes that Harry would follow him, (he did.)

Perrie was stood at the counter, “Morning baby, tea?” She asked Louis before Harry’s head popped around the door frame, “Oh, hello… I’m Perrie.”

“Harry.” He replied, grinning.

Perrie chuckled and filled up the kettle in the sink, “24B?”

Harry nodded, watching as Louis tried to subtly kick Perrie in the shin. He laughed it off and went to search the cupboards for biscuits. Harry pulled out a packet of digestives and found a seat at the table. Perrie got out three mugs and put tea bags in them, “How do you like your tea, sweetie?” She asked, smiling at Harry.

Harry smiled with a mouthful of biscuit, “Just a teaspoon of milk, please.” He said, spilling crumbs down the front of his shirt.

Louis chuckled to himself, sitting next to Harry. “Class today?”

Harry shook his head, “Nope.”

“Then why are you up so early?” Louis laughed, Harry just shrugged and began eating another biscuit. “Crazy boy.” He offered one to Louis, who graciously accepted it as Perrie came over with the tea.

The three of them sat there, chatting for a while. Harry somehow managed to get the subject to Shakespeare and began to go on and on about it, and although Louis really doesn’t enjoy Will as much as he probably should (being a Drama major and all), Harry makes it interesting. Harry makes everything interesting. 

Louis cracked his knuckles and stood up out of his chair, “I should probably shower.”

Perrie wafted the air in front of her nose, “Yeah you should.”

“Fuck off,” He teased, winking at Harry. “See ya later. Perrie, don’t you dare leave without me,” She crossed her fingers and showed them to him. “Love you!” Louis grinned before going off to shower.

 

Perrie linked her arm with Louis’ as they exited the building to get lunch, “Do you like Harry?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Louis groaned, “Please just leave it,” He quickly zipped up his jacket. “McDonald’s or Pizza Express?”

“McDonald’s. I’m broke.”

Louis nodded in agreement and they continued to walk in silence.

Perrie pulled open the door and stepped inside, shortly followed by Louis. “Just tell me,” She pestered, “I won’t tell anyone.” She promised as they joined the queue.

“Perrie, I barely know him and I have Stan.” Louis spoke, quite annoyed. Perrie nodded slowly, a little upset. She had taken a strong liking to Harry after their breakfast conversation, and even after over a year, she really didn’t like Stan. He barely made an effort to get to know Louis’ friends other than Liam, (and that’s only because he’s on the football team.)

They ordered and sat down at a table near the back. They were too busy eating chips and laughing at Mr. Yen, the lecturer’s impression of Lord Capulet to notice Stan entering with Liam and some of the other football guys, including Johnny.

“Lou?” Stan asked, his voice cracking lightly as he approached the table. Louis came down from his laughter and made eye contact with Stan, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Louis replied dryly. 

Stan cleared his throat, “Can we talk outside?” Louis nodded and followed his boyfriend out of the McDonalds, leaning his body on the brick wall. “What’s been going on with you lately?” Stan asked. 

Louis shrugged, “Nothing. Just busy I guess.”

“Lou,” Stan began, “I’m sorry about cancelling the other day, it’s just we have our big game this weekend so we’ve been practicing a lot more.” Louis was about to fight him, but he really just couldn’t be bothered at this point. He loved Stan, they’d been together for over a year, and they’d been through a lot. He trusted him, or - he should trust him. 

“It’s fine, babe,” Louis smiled, pushing himself off the wall to pull Stan into a hug. “I overreacted.”

Stan smiled, kissing Louis lightly. “Let me make it up to you. Dinner, tomorrow. I have practice but we’re done at 7. I’ll pick you up and we’ll go out somewhere nice.” He ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, placing another kiss on his lips. 

Louis nodded, “Perfect.”

Stan looked through the glass at Liam and Johnny who were waving him back inside. “I’m starving.” He said, taking his hands out of Louis’ hair to hold his hand. Louis smiled as Stan lead him back inside where he sat himself down across from Perrie. Stan kissed him on the cheek once more before joining his mates in the queue. 

“Everything okay?” Perrie asked, sipping on her drink.

Louis nodded and smiled at his boyfriend who was smiling back at him, “Everything is better than okay, Pez. Everything is back to normal,” He finished off his chips and stood up, “Come on, let’s go bake those fairy cakes for tomorrow’s seminar.”

 

 

Louis sat down on his bed and opened up his laptop, going to his email inbox. He had 2 emails from Amazon saying that they had ‘GREAT DEALS’ for him - delete, at least 15 emails from Facebook - delete, and one from his mum. He opened it up and smiled as he read it to himself.

Lou,   
Hi baby, we miss you!! I’ve been reading the twins Dr. Seuss before bed but they said it’s not as good as you :( Can’t wait until Christmas so we can see you!! Will you be bringing Stan back with you? We’d love to meet him.   
Love you lots,  
Mum (and all the family) xxx

He typed a quick reply before he heard a soft knock at the door, “Louis?” A voice spoke, “Louis?” It repeated, knocking again. Louis pressed send on the email and jumped up to answer the door. As the door swung open, it revealed Harry Styles, in an apron, with oven mitts, (and flour in his hair.) Louis laughed, “You burnt your fairy cakes.” Louis stopped laughing. 

“Shit!” He exclaimed, pushing past him to the kitchen where Perrie was sat on the counter top beside a large mixing bowl. “I forgot, I’m sorry!”

Perrie laughed, “Harry’s already started mixing a new batch.”

Louis looked over at the blackened fairy cakes sitting on the top of the oven, “I’m a shit baker,” He laughed, walking over to the fridge to get the butter. “I’m great at making icing though.” He looked around at Harry who was finally entering the kitchen.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this covered.” He said, holding up a spatula.

Louis laughed, “You’re the one who’s covered, mate… in flour,” Harry looked down at his black jeans that were now a subtle shade of white. “White suits you.” Louis winked.

“I’m messy, but I’m good.”

Perrie laughed, cracking an egg into the mixing bowl for Harry. He came over and stirred as Louis put butter and icing sugar into a bowl. “These will be so good,” Perrie said, spinning around on the counter to search the cupboards for the final ingredients. 

They were all pretty much terrible bakers when they got together because by the end of it, they were all covered in flour and ended up having to go to the shops to get more. Louis liked having Harry around, it was easy for him to just be himself and have fun. Perrie seemed to like it too, the three of them got very close, very fast.

 

It was almost 7:30 when Harry showed up at Louis’ door with a bag of Quavers and two bottles of Fanta. He stood in the doorway, smiling as he watched Louis dig through his dirty washing to see whether he could find something to wear without washing it, (he couldn’t.)

Harry knocked on the open door and held up the snacks, “We still rehearsing?”

Louis took one look at Harry who was dressed in fucking leggings and a gigantically oversized jumper and practically had a fit, “You’re a living, breathing, made-for-TV romantic film.”

“Thanks!” Harry replied, letting himself in and shutting the door behind him. He set himself down on Louis’ bed and put the drinks on the bedside table and crossed his legs. Louis continued to rifle through his clothes and Harry was quite content just watching him, he could it for hours. The fact that he was wearing his tighty whiteys and a baggy t-shirt made it even more fun.

“Are you watching me, Styles?”

Harry smirked, “You’re fun to watch.”

 

Louis stopped what he was doing and joined Harry on his bed, “How did you know my favourite pop was orange Fanta?” He asked, leaning back against the wall. 

“I didn’t, these are both for me,” Louis laughed and stretched his legs across Harry’s lap. “I’m here for Shakespeare, right?”

Louis took the packet of Quavers and looked at it, “Where’s the other bag?”

“I thought we could share,” Harry said slowly, his voice cracking slightly on the word we. Louis smirked and opened the packet, taking a crisp and popped it in his mouth. “Shakespeare?” Harry repeated, taking a crisp for himself. 

Louis groaned, “Can we just stay like this and listen to music instead?”

Harry nodded, “What kind of music?”

“What’s your favourite song?” Louis asked, heading over to Zayn’s bedside table. He grabbed the speaker and began connecting his phone to it.

Harry shrugged, “Probably… um, Scars by James Bay at the moment.”

Louis smiled and scrolled down his music until he found the song, “I love this song,” He pressed play and placed the speaker beside his bed before climbing back onto it. He sat beside Harry and softly let their arms brush up against one another. The song played all the way through without either one of them saying a word, “His voice is amazing.”

“I wish I could sing like him.”

Louis smiled and nudged him gently, “I bet you have a great voice. You seem like the singing type,” Harry just laughed, “What?”

“I love singing.”

 

After the seminar the next day Louis went home to get ready for his date with Stan. He showered, got dressed up in his best jeans, a nice shirt, and put on his favourite cologne (it’s James Bond - don’t tell anyone.) He smiled to himself in the mirror and pushed his hair into place with pomade before leaving his dorm to wait for Stan in the community living room. He let out a big huff of air and then sat down beside Harry who was watching TV. 

Harry turned to look at Louis, “You smell nice, where ya going?”

Louis smiled, “Stan’s taking me out for dinner. What are you watching?”

“Documentary about Shakespeare.” 

“How Harry Styles of you,” Louis laughed, looking down at his phone. It was almost 7:15, Stan was never late. “Maybe practice is running late, I should go surprise him.”

Harry smiled, “Yeah, do that.”

Louis jumped up and scruffed Harry’s hair, “Enjoy your documentary, nerd.”

 

Louis walked up to the football field to find it was almost empty, he looked around and spotted the coach sitting on a bench jotting things down on his clipboard. “Hi, Andy.” Louis said, approaching him.

“Hey, Louis. What are you doing here?” Andy asked, looking up from his clipboard.

“I was- is Stan here?” He asked, a little worried about his boyfriend's whereabouts.

Andy laughed, “Practice ended 45 minutes ago, the whole team buggered off already,” He glanced over at the locker rooms, “You know, he might be showering. You could check the change room.” Andy pulled a key off his chain and handed it to Louis, “Take my key, but bring it back, yeah?” 

Louis nodded, “Thanks!” He ran over to the locker rooms and unlocked the door, he immediately heard a shower running and assumed he’d caught Stan. 

Louis walked around the corner to see the back of Stan’s head above the shower barrier, he smiled and walked closer. As he got closer he could see another figure in the shower with him. “Oh, Johnny,” Stan moaned, Louis was holding back tears at this point. He gulped heavily, seeing Johnny going down on his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. He quietly made his way out of the locker room, locking it behind him. He jogged back over to Andy and gave him a fake smile.

“Any luck?” Andy asked.

Louis shook his head, “Must be at home, thanks though.”

“No worries, see you Saturday, yeah?” Louis nodded slowly, lying.

 

Louis locked the dorm room door behind him and sat on his bed before breaking into tears. He hated this, he never cried, he was Louis fucking Tomlinson. He just couldn’t deal with it right now, he didn’t want to. He wasn’t ready to lose Stan. He pulled out his phone and typed a message to Stan, ‘got a load of revision, reschedule ?xx’

 

“Lou, open up!” Zayn yelled, banging on the door. Louis yawned and got out of bed, unlocking the door. “Finally.” He groaned. 

“Where are your keys?” Louis asked, shutting the door behind him. 

Zayn shrugged, “I’m pissed off,” Louis turned on the light and looked at the clock on his bedside table, it was 9:30pm, he must have fallen asleep. “Liam’s a dick.”

Louis’ eyebrows knitted together, “What happened?”

Zayn rolled his eyes, “He ditched me to go out with some blonde-haired bimbo.”

“So what?” Louis laughed, “Get Perrie, go out, get laid.” Zayn looked at Louis like he was an idiot, “What?” Louis asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You seriously haven’t figured it out?”

Louis was beyond confused at this point, “Figured what out, Zayn?”

Zayn rubbed his eyes and looked at his best mate, “Liam and I have been hooking up since last January, dude.” Louis’ jaw dropped below his knees, “He wanted to keep it a secret but now he’s out with a fucking girl and it’s not okay.”

“No,” Louis spoke up. “No, you’re not gay. You’re not with Liam, no.”

Zayn nodded his head, “Yes I am.”

Louis stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, “You’re supposed to end up with Perrie, and Liam’s supposed to end up with Cara, and I’m supposed to marry Stan… That was my plan all along, that’s what’s supposed to happen.” Louis sat back down on his bed and put his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. “You’re going to write books and own coffee shops and Liam’s going to be a biologist…. And, and- Stan’s going to play professional football, and Perrie’s going to be on West End and Cara’s going to be a math’s teacher. You’re ruining my plan, Zayn!” Louis freaked out, straining himself to the point where his veins on his neck were popping out, “Stan ruined my plan.” 

“What happened?” Zayn asked, sitting down beside Louis.

Louis began to explain what happened with Johnny and Stan from the beginning: how he ditched Louis to be with Johnny, and how he had walked in on them earlier that day. He broke into tears and Zayn just held him. They just sat there, intertwined while Louis released all the tears he’d been holding in for 16 years, and eventually fell asleep. They fell asleep together in Louis’ bed, cuddled up.

Zayn was Louis’ best friend by far, no matter how close he could get to another person - it was always Zayn who he could rely to keep his biggest secrets, lift his spirit when he was down, or to cancel all of his plans just to play FIFA. He was there whenever Louis needed him - day or night. That’s why Louis knew Zayn wouldn’t say anything to anyone about tonight.


End file.
